Various types of mobile robots are used in home and commercial settings to carry out routine tasks like vacuuming, mopping, and polishing floors. These and similar devices are often powered by rechargeable batteries that must be periodically recharged. A mobile robot can be charged manually by connecting it to a charging apparatus. However, it may be more desirable to have method for a mobile robot to automatically recharge itself without the need for a user's intervention.